Halloween Treat
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: Derek really hates Halloween and the team's antics are making it worse. When something finally happens to make the day worthwhile, will they ruin that too? Rated T for shameless cock blocking. Poor Derek.


**Just a tiny one shot inspired by our boy Derek and the upcoming holiday. Happy Halloween everyone! **

Derek was having one of those days. Nothing was going right. The power in his neighborhood had gone out which left him a half hour behind when his alarm didn't go off, he had no time for coffee, his house had been toilet papered and his truck wouldn't start. Of course he wasn't surprised. It was, after all, Halloween. Derek hated Halloween with a fiery passion. As if the world weren't filled with enough crazy, freaky people, the holiday seemed to beg the weirdo's to come crawling out of the woodwork.

He felt like work should have been a sanctuary from all of the hype and chaos but upon arriving, there seemed to be more loons working in the federal building than anywhere else in the city. And he worked with their king. Reid was acting like a kid at Disneyland. Avoiding the lanky prankster, Derek headed straight for the break room for coffee. When he had his cup prepared he turned face to face with a bloody, gory mess that shouted 'Happy Halloween!'

"Damn it! Reid!" Derek screamed as the front of him was bathed in scalding hot coffee.

Spencer tore off his mask trying to stifle a guilty laugh.

"Sorry! I just wanted to…"

"Reid, I swear to God, if you don't leave me alone with all of this Halloween BS…"

Spencer stuck out his lower lip in a mock pout but he was so high on candy, coffee and maniacal, holiday glee that nothing could break his spirit. Not even a grumpy Derek.

"Come on Morgan, have some fun and smile. I'll pay to have your shirt cleaned."

Derek took a deep breath.

"Nah, it's fine. I have my go back with a spare shirt. But just lay off with the creepy stuff man, we see enough of that crap in our line of work."

"Fine, kill joy. I'll leave you alone." Reid promised as he bounded out the door toward Prentiss.

Derek got cleaned up and returned to his desk. Aside from the occasional shriek and fit of laughter from elsewhere on the floor the next hour was uneventful. That is, until he had a question for Rossi. When he knocked and no one answered he walked in and found himself covered with orange and black glitter.

"Sonofa-"

"Oh! Sorry Derek! Thought you were Rossi!" Garcia squeals. "I was trying to get him back for…"

"Would he knock on his own door?"

"I didn't hear a knock Der…"

Derek shook off and walked away before he could say anything he'd regret. Crossing back to the safety of his desk, Morgan sat brushing glitter and confetti out of places he didn't know existed. Returning to his work, he realized his pen was missing.

"Where the hell," He grumbled searching everywhere. "That was my last pen!"

Getting up in a huff, he stomps to Reid's desk and rips his drawer open. A less than manly scream escapes his mouth as a giant snake thing springs out at him.

"Dang it Morgan! That was for Reid!" Prentiss scolds with a smirk.

Morgan stormed away cursing under his breath. After stumbling into or getting caught in the crossfire of several more pranks over the next few hours, he was ready to quit and walk out. He'd had crap dumped on him, things jump out at him, silly string sprayed in his face, tumbled out of a rigged chair, tripped over a rogue decapitated head, been beamed by flying candy and found, to his horror, someone had plastic wrapped the toilet seats in the men's room. The place was a fucking madhouse.

Luckily, most of the office had cleared out early in preparation of the party the department was throwing downstairs. He was finally finishing up his work, ready to escape for the night and curl up with the lights out until this damned day was over. As he slapped shut the last file and stood, he heard laughter float over from near the elevators. Looking up, he saw a group of women in sexy costumes chatting. Two of them had a sweet little devil and angel theme going on between them but the third wore a hot witch costume that accentuated every part of her bangin body in all the right ways. She smiled and Derek felt butterflies.

"Wow." He breathed leaning on his desk for support.

"Hey Morgan, you coming to the party?" Rossi asks, standing with the others.

Derek didn't take his eyes off the pretty witch.

"Not now Rossi, I've had enough of the tricks…it's time to get me a treat."

Rossi followed Derek's stare and smiled.

"Go get her tiger."

Derek pushed away from his desk and knocked over the stack of files.

"Shit! I can't catch a break!" He said to thin air as he bent down to collect the fallen papers.

After a few moments he looked up and saw that the women were gone.

"Great. Just my damn luck." He growled under his breath.

He continued sorting and reached out for a stray sheet when he saw her approaching. His heart skipped a beat. His eyes trailed slowly over the most beautiful, elegant figure he'd ever seen. Time seemed to slow down as she drew near, hips swaying, long, curly hair bouncing. Breathtaking. She stopped to say something to a passing agent and as she turned, he appreciated her perky, toned ass. She looked like she just walked out of a magazine. He decided to drop the files and seize his opportunity. He walked over.

"Hey there witchy woman. I've gotta say, you really know how to work your magic cuz this man is officially under your spell." He grinned.

She turned to meet his gaze pulling a pumpkin sucker from her perfect mouth before smiling. He melted and his pants suddenly felt too tight. Giving him an amused once over she seemed to notice.

"Watch out! I think he wants you to ride his broom stick!" Prentiss yells.

"Prentiss!" Derek hisses.

"I don't know, I think his may have too many frequent flyer miles." The witch giggles.

Derek's eyes grow very large.

"Reid!"

Spencer sticks the sucker back in his mouth grinning, winks at him, and saunters back toward the rest of the team who are all in tears, leaving Derek standing there with his jaw on the floor.

Yup, he really hated Halloween. And yet, he decided to go to that party after all.


End file.
